


Three of a kind

by Raggdoll_101



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Fluff, Hope u like it!, I am a shank, Just enjoy this Please?, M/M, Polyamory, THOMMY+NEWTIE+MINHOES, cute-ish, enjoy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-03 06:01:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6599608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raggdoll_101/pseuds/Raggdoll_101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minho+Thomas+Newt= My fan fiction.<br/>HOPE YOU LIKE IT!!!!!!!<br/>*i am a nerd*<br/>:D</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [accidentallybroken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/accidentallybroken/gifts), [Dark_Blue_Eyed_Demon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Blue_Eyed_Demon/gifts).



_**Minho’s Pov** _

* * *

 

I woke up happy. To my left was sleeping Newt. His beautifully long eyelashes that occasionally flutter from his dreams. I hope that Newt was feeling better after last night. Poor Newt, he had a terrible nightmare, where Thomas left the trio for a...girl. Newt was sobbing last night, and it felt like years till he (finally) fell asleep. 

Thomas was supposed to be sleeping on his right. I turned to see him, yet there was just a cold, outline of his from. I stood up,

“Thomas?”  He said quietly, and repeated it a little louder. He stayed quiet, not wanting to wake up his sleeping Newt.

“Yes Minho?” This was coming out from the porch of the small tree house, that the three inhabited.

I walked out, and saw beautiful Thomas. I blushed was Thomas realized that he was staring at him.

I spoke and broke the silence of them staring into each others perfect eyes, “Sorry, I woke up, and you were gone. I was starting to get worried about you. So I called your name to see if you were still here.”

The sky of the maze turned a bit pinker, signalling that dawn was upon them. 

“Time to go, Minho.” Thomas said walking back inside. 

I sighed, “Yup, let's go be runners.”

Thomas sat down and pouted and said in his best little kid impression, “But I don’t wanna go!” 

I laughed, “I love you so much, even when you are a baby. Come on Shank, let's go.”

Thomas shook his head, trying to hold down a smile. 

I playfully frowned and put his hands on his hips., “All right, I’ll just have to bring you there, I guess.” I grabbed Thomas’s waist, and slung him on my shoulder. Thomas screamed with laughter.

Newt walked in, yawing. “Why are you two bloody making all of this noise?” But before he could finish, he was swept off his feet and thrown on My other shoulder. “Here we go!” I yelled, and ran outside.


	2. Three of a kind: Newt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Omg!  
> Thank you for all of the Kudos!!!!!!  
> I hope you guys like this!!!  
> But, it is kind of dark....  
> Sorry.  
> :D / :(

_**Newt's Pov** _

* * *

 

Nightmares.

That is the only thing that came to my shucking mind.

Bloody nightmares, Like the ones that come frequently, like the only one Minho was able to catch.

That one was too extreme for me.

The thing I do not understand, is that Minho has only caught that one, instead of all of the other ones I have been having since we fell in love with Thomas.

The bloody ironic thing was that most of them were about Thomas.

Mostly him leaving us.

Mostly him leaving us _and_ Minho dying from a knife wound.

Sometimes when I have those, I wake up crying, quietly.

I tell myself, _You bloody idiot! It was just a shucking dream! No need to cry about it! Weakling! God, you are a baby. I_ have started to wonder if the voices were right. That I was a baby. That I was weak. That I am not good enough for them.  For Thomas. For Minho.

I stood up and walked quietly towards the bathroom, hoping that Minho does not wake up, or go to the bathroom. I grab the knife on the table, and cut… Deeper and deeper with each stroke.

I sighed, I felt happier, and lighter. I felt... _Cleaner_.

I smiled, put a cloth over it and got back in bed, to the left of Minho.

I smile, but then I started to sob, and I could not control it. Minho woke up, and turned to me.

"Hey, Newtie, You OK?"

I nodded, but kept crying. Minho put his arm around me, and hugged me. I felt safe, for once. I felt happy in his arms. I fell asleep.

* * *

 

I woke up to laughter and shouting.

It was Thomas laughing at Minho. I stood up and walked over to them

Thomas was screaming with laughter.

I walk over to them and yawn, "Why are you two bloody making all of this noise?"

But, before I could finish Minho threw me on his shoulder, yelled, ""HERE WE GO!!" and raced out the door. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah. This is it.  
> I hope it was enjoyable, I will try to add more soon!!!  
> :)  
> -Raggdoll_101


End file.
